


Evening Ride [Podfic]

by Usagi_Atemu_Tom



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Come play, Consent Issues, Frottage, Groping, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Public Sex, just because sex in public always involves consent issues, with the public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagi_Atemu_Tom/pseuds/Usagi_Atemu_Tom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a series of unexpected meetings with a stranger on the Tube.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening Ride [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Evening Ride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042843) by [LapisLazuli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisLazuli/pseuds/LapisLazuli). 



> This is a Universe Alteration story in which John and Sherlock meet in a completely different way.

Length: 1:10:50

Downloads/Streaming:  
mp3 file (64.85 MB)  
Mediafire download: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/j63xbb9453oy43j/Evening+Ride.mp3)  
Streaming: [mp3 streaming](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/j63xbb9453oy43j/Evening+Ride.mp3)

Song used for this podfic:  
Jesse Malin – Riding on the Subway

And a lot of thanks goes to Patroklos who did the betalistening for this podfic. It was a lot of hard work, but I've certainly learned a lot already about pronunciation and I thank you very much for taking your time to go through this.


End file.
